Mar
by Rymwho
Summary: El mar le gusta. le da la tranquilidad que necesitaba desde Rosewood.


Era caliente y la arena que yacía bajo sus pies quemaba ligeramente. Las grandes olas del mar se rompían constantemente entre sí provocando que el sonido estruendoso y característica se reprodujera constantemente de como si un disco rayado se tratase.

Paige McCullers nunca fue afecta a la arena de la playa pero al mar si, cuando lo escuchaba solo era tranquilidad.

Cuando se metía siempre trataba de llegar hasta el fondo ignorando las furiosas olas que siempre la golpeaban para tumbarla al agua y aunque a veces lo lograban la mujer se recuperaba rápidamente y sin miedo.

Cuando decidió cortar lazos oficialmente con Rosewood se mudo por un tiempo a Ohie por el puesto de trabajo, solo duro un par de meses hasta que finalmente regreso a California. Cuando era día de descanso aprovechaba para ir al mar a limpiar sus pensamientos.

Le gustaba su nueva vida. Tranquilo y feliz.

Paige salió del agua y se fue a uno de los camastros que puso al llegar, se recostó para descansar un rato. El día era caliente y el sol pesaba mas de la cuenta por eso se alegro de haberse traído su sombrilla que la protegería pero la sensación térmica se sentía.

Cerro sus parpado con la intención de dormir por un rato, luego sintió que algo vibraba en su costado, Agarro el teléfono y se sorprendió de ver una conversación abierta en su celular pero sin duda lo que mas le sorprendía es que se trataba de Emily…su ex.

 ** _"Paige ¿estas ahí?"_**

 ** _"Paige ayúdame"_**

 _"¿?"_

 _"Paige debes ayudarme ¿Dónde estas?_

 ** _"En California"_**

 _"¿California? No estabas en Ohio?_

 ** _"Te sorprendería todo lo que ha pasado en unos cuantos meses"_**

 _" **Emily ¿estas bien?"**_

Emily_fields se ha desconectado.

* * *

Okey eso fue demasiado extraño.

Al día siguiente Paige se me metió dentro del agua donde se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos sobre lo ocurrido de ayer.

Cuando se fue de Rosewood no hablaba mucho con la morena. No le apetecía la verdad de hablar con ella y Emily solo mandaba vagos mensajes donde la mantenía al día con 'A.D' y así fue por unas semanas hasta que finalmente 'A.D' fue atrapado pero Emily no le dijo de quien se trataba. Luego de ahí ya nunca se volvieron hablar. Igual la castaña no hizo mucho para seguir.

Muchos pensarías que la actitud distante y cortante de Paige era de que aún se mantenía dolida por Emily pero no era así Paige en realidad estaba feliz por ella pero ya no quería tener nada que ver con ella, se dio cuenta de que en realidad se parecían Emily y Alison digo ambas eran manipuladoras por eso se complementaban.

Los extraños mensajes de ayer y la abrupta conversación daban mucho que pensar y le inquietaban.

Cuando sintió que el agua la envolvía por completo y la repentina falta de aire rápidamente se puso sobre sus pies y salió a tomar aire y comenzó a caminar hacia la orilla. Estaba cansada y solo quería sentarse un rato.

El lugar estaba tranquilo, era la única que se encontraba en la playa por lo tanto eso le daba muchos puntos a su paciencia.

Se puso una toalla en su cabeza y se recostó de nuevo en el camastro.

La vibración regreso.

Paige estaba cansada y con pereza tomo su celular y vio de se trataba de la misma conversación de ayer.

* * *

Emily_fields esta en línea.

 _"Emily ¿éstas bien? Ayer no me contestaste"_

 ** _"Si, lo siento es que la batería se acabo y no pude hacer mas"_**

 _"¿segura?_

 ** _"Si. Lamento de haberte asustado"_**

 _"Por cierto, ¿de que querías mi ayuda?"_

 ** _"Veras estoy pensando en algunas cosas pero ya tome mi decisión"_**

 _"Eso es bueno, por cierto me alegro de que estés bien "_

 _"Emy…"_

 _" **¿Si?"**_

 _"¿Cómo puedo…_

 _…saber que eres tu?"_

Emily_fields se ha desconectado.

* * *

Eso le inquieto bastante. Cuando comenzó algo no pintaba bien. Era cierto de que si tuviera la oportunidad de regresar con Emily no lo haría pero eso no significaba que no evitaba preocuparse por la morena. Solo esperaba que no fuera nada malo.

Paige estaba acostada en el camastro viendo las olas pero no podía evitar estarse durmiendo.

Unos pasos en la arena se escucharon pero no le puso atención. Los pasos se detuvieron atrás de ella.

Con pereza se volteo a ver al invitado.

Cuando vio a la persona Paige se quedo sin habla por varios segundos, se le olvido respirar por un momento y su corazón comenzó a latir como loco al ver como Emily fields se encontraba enfrente de ella con una pequeña sonrisa que hacía que se derritiera.

Paige se levantó lentamente sin dejarla de verla ni un segundo. Trataba de decir algo pero no podía solo, las palabras no le salían solo salían pequeños gemidos de su boca.

La morena se rio.

― Hola Paige ―Saludo. Estaba feliz al parecer.

La castaña no contesto.

Por dentro estaba explotando de incredulidad de verla nuevamente ya que ni en sus mas locos sueños se imagino de nuevo ver a Emily.

― Hey ―Intento de nuevo saludar pero la castaña estaba extraña y con sumo cuidado tomo su mano que tembló ante su contacto.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―pregunto secamente.

―Solo quería verte…

―No… ―Quiso reír por unos segundos pero se detuvo. Suelta su mano bruscamente sorprendiendo a la morena por su actitud tan errática―. ¿Qué paso?

La morena no dijo nada por unos segundos y su expresión se volvió de tristeza y melancolía, bajo sus hombros con desanimo. Paige al verla sabía de que se trataba de algo muy malo.

― El bebe murió.

El lugar queda en silencio. Se le forma un nudo en su garganta y el shock se hizo presente ante las palabras de Emily.

― ¿Qué?

― F-Fue mi culpa

― No Em. lo que haya ocurrido no fue tu culpa

― Si lo fue, si tan solo hubiera estado ahí tal vez…

La castaña tuvo el impulso de abrazar a su ex y lo hizo.

Los sonidos de una Emily rompiéndose no pudo ser escuchado por el mar pero si por Paige.

Que aunque no serían algo de nuevo, la ayudaría a través de su dolor.

* * *

A/N:

Final Neutro para mi.

Solo lo diré... aunque este escribiendo para PLL solo diré que me siento decepcionado de la serio. lo podría haber recordado como una buena serie pero solo recordare como otra serie que se volvió mediocre mas, solo espero que el final no sea malo.

Su fandom fue maravilloso en los primeros 3 años pero luego se volvió toxico a mas no poner, se volvió demasiado denso para mi gusta pero eso no significaba que no haya conocido a maravillosas personas y a esas personas que si me leen solo quiero decir que son grande y los putos amos.

Adiós.


End file.
